


Nanna's Place

by pixiiedust



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Apartments, F/M, Friendship, Future, and reflecting on their future, basically just a fic of jake and gina talking, jake and amy is only in the background/mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: Gina's a mom now, she needs to thing of Enigma and that starts with getting a bigger, more suitable place. But is she ready to say goodbye to Nanna's place?





	Nanna's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a little warning before you read this. This is my first time writing brooklyn nine nine fanfiction, and my first time posting my fic writing in 4 years. So if my writing is a little ooc or has some errors I apologise, I'm out of practise :p

She’s been thinking about it for a while now, she loves the place she really does. It holds so many special memories inside its walls and the thought of leaving them behind leave a lump in her throat. But she has Enigma now, she needs a bigger and better place for her daughter to grow up in, no matter how hard it is to leave the apartment that has been her home for the past 4 years and was a second home to her for the 30 years before that.

 

She figures she needs to drop the news to Jake herself before she does anything. This was his home for such a long time as well. This apartment means just as much to him as well; she witnessed first hand how much he loved the apartment when he almost lost it 4 years previously.

 

She invites him over, under the pretense that Enigma wants to spend time with her uncle. She waits until he’s completely wrapped up in his goddaughter, sat on the carpet playing with her toys while she laughs and tries her best to play along in a way that a 10 month old can. She drops the news then, he stills momentarily before continuing to help Iggy with the building blocks they are currently playing with.

 

“You are selling nannas place?” He asks, she knows it’s not because he didn’t hear here clearly the first time but because he needs that confirmation again. He needs to hear it again.

 

“Yeah, I love this place I really do, but as Iggy gets bigger this apartment gets smaller. It was great for when I was living alone, but now I need somewhere that’s more appropriate for raising a baby.” She tells him, sitting down on the sofa closest to Jakes spot on the carpet; she pulls a face at her daughter who pays no attention to her mom since she’s so engaged with the game and her uncle. It makes Gina smile a little soft smile.

 

“Yeah I get it, it makes sense; this little one deserves an awesome home where she can run around and make your life a mess.” Jake says, his tone is humorous and he reaches out to tickle Iggy who giggles with delight. But Gina can hear the soft undertone of emotion in Jakes voice. She doesn’t pry though, it’s put on the back burner until later.

 

Later, when Milton has come by to pick up Enigma since he was having her for the night, her and Jake climb up onto the roof of the building, beers in hand and just sit staring out at New York. Jake finally breaks the silence.

 

“I’m going to miss this place. I get that you need to find a bigger place for you and Iggy but it’s going to be sad to see someone else getting nannas place.” Jake whispers into the night, his voice soft in the night. Gina looks over at him, the guy whose consistently been there for her throughout her life. Who she has always known she could rely on when she needed someone. He’s not looking at her, his gaze is still set on the skyline.

 

“You could always buy it back off me. You’re in a much better place with your finances now.” Gina muses as she sips at her beer. She knows it’s a pipe dream, if Jake was still living in the shitty apartment he bought from her all those years ago then maybe it would be a thought process. But now he’s living in a bigger and better apartment on the other side of town with his wife to be; there’s no way he’s going to accept an offer to buy this place.

 

“Sounds tempting, but we’d end up exactly where we are right now in a few years time when I start a family and this apartment is too small yet again.” Jake replies, finally looking over at his friend with a soft smile and Gina hums in agreement. Children has never been something her and Jake talked about in much detail because it was never a topic that came up, but even so she knew her best friend had always wanted to be a dad. So, as he prepares to take the next step of commitment in his relationship it only feels right that he’s thought about the future.

 

“Do you remember our conversation 4 years ago when I bought this place from you?” Gina asks after a beat, taking another sip from her beer.

 

“Of course, when I freaked out because everyone, including you, was so much more grown up than I was.” Jake replies with a soft chuckle.

 

“Look how far we’ve come since then. I’ve created another human being, something which I never saw myself doing really. Meanwhile you over there who was freaking out about not feeling grown up is now living with a girl who you are preparing to marry in the next few months. Think we are officially grown ups now.” Gina tells him, smiling at the memory of Jake freaking out to both her and Amy about how everyone apart from him had decided to be grown up. She’s pretty sure that if someone had asked her then if Jake would be as committed as he currently is then she would have laughed and said not a chance.

 

“Want to know a secret?” Jake asks next, turning slightly so he’s facing her rather than the skyline.

 

“Always.” Gina replies with a glint in her eye as she turns towards Jake as well, crossing her legs under herself. It reminds her of when they were just kids, sneaking up to the roof as the shared secrets and gossip about those they went to school with.

 

“Despite the fact I’m 100% committed to Amy and so ready to marry her, I still do not feel grown up at all. I still feel exactly the same as I did 4 years ago.” he tells her, and Gina understands, she does.

 

“Can I tell you a secret? I don’t feel like a grown up either.” Gina tells him because honestly, she doesn’t.

 

“Really? Becoming a mom hasn’t made you feel grown up?” Jake asks a little surprised but with zero judgement. Like always.

 

“Really, I thought it would but I still feel exactly the same as I did before she was born. It’s like I haven’t changed at all, I just now have a screaming, pooping human being in my house. It’s a little scary.” she admits, Jake is the only person she would ever trust with this information, just like every other important thing that has ever happened in her life, he is the first person she ever tells.

 

“Well there goes my theory of finally feeling adult when I become a dad. Maybe none of us ever really feel like a grown up.” Jake muses, and Gina has to bite her tongue instead of making a quip about how he’s marrying the one woman who is literally the living embodiment of a grown up. But she knows it will make things weird and she doesn’t want to ruin this moment so instead she replies with her next thought process.

 

“Maybe, or maybe it’s because I didn’t exactly go down the conventional route. I mean I love Iggy with all my heart but I never saw myself as a mom, and when I did vaguely think about it then it definitely wasn’t like this. Unmarried and separated from the dad, her spending time between us both. I always thought if I was to do the whole family thing then I would do it with the right guy and raise a baby together rather than separately since I know how much I hated my childhood without a dad. But when you start your family you will be doing it right, with a woman who you love and who you want to start your family with. That might help.” It feels weird saying all this out loud because she doesn’t think about it much, let alone talk about it.

 

She’s transported to the moment when she found out about Iggy. On instinct, she’d phoned Jake who’d arrived 20 minutes later to find her on the floor of her bathroom, the positive pregnancy sticks next to her. He hadn’t said anything just sat next to her and let her head fall onto his shoulder while he listened to her. She told him everything, how it was a Boyle cousin, and even though he was pretty great and they had fun together, he wasn’t the one for her, she had just wanted some fun with him for a few months, she hadn’t planned for any of this. She wasn’t ready to become a mom or settle down. He had listened without judgement just like he had her entire life, then accompanied and held her hand at the first scan a week later. She always knew whatever she was feeling or wanted to get off her chest she could relay to him.

 

‘True, but I’m convinced it’ll go the other way. I mean whenever I’m here with Iggy, or at Charles’ messing around with Nickolaj, or visiting Terry and the girls I never feel grown up, I feel even more immature, just playing games and rolling around.” Jake tells her with a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“Yeah but that’s you been fun Uncle Jake. You aren’t in daddy mode, having to get up for the 2 o clock feeds or changing the diapers. I mean sure, between you and Amy we know who is going to be the fun parent and who the more authoritative one.” Jake gave her a look, but smiled at the same time so she felt she could continue, “but I already know you are going to be just as hands on and responsible for the children.” Gina finishes with a soft smile because she knows for a fact that her best friend is going to be an excellent father, just for the mere fact he will not become his father.

 

“Oh hell yeah, Ames is going to be the youngest captain in the NYPD. I’m definitely staying home all day looking after the kids. Sounds good, the life of house husband, sitting around all day watching TV and playing with the kids while Amy’s out there working all day and bringing in the money. I’m counting down the days.” Jake tells her with a cheeky smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

 

“On the ridiculous life calendar hanging over your bed?” Gina can’t help but tack on the edge, momentarily worrying about Jake commenting about her comment. Gina has to admit that while she likes Amy and thinks she’s a great detective and person she always found it easy to wind her up and make fun of her nerdy ways. She made a habit of keeping her teasing and insults to a minimum when her best friend decided he was head over heels in love with the geeky cop since she knew Jake didn’t enjoy listening to her jabs against his girlfriend; despite the fact he teased her himself. But luckily for her Jake begins to laugh as well, and suddenly the pair are laughing hysterically out on the roof top, and suddenly Gina is transported back to when they were just 7 years old and they snuck out to the roof without Nanna’s permission and spent a whole hour just running around pretending to be superheroes and finding it hysterical when Nanna eventually found them and reprimand them for running off like that; it took them almost 10 minutes to calm down from their laugh fits and follow nanna back into the apartment.

 

It doesn’t take them that long this time, just a few minutes until the laughs have subsided and Gina has shifted position so she is no longer sat up but instead laid down with her head in Jake’s lap; a position that used to make a rare appearance when the pair were younger and Gina would feel comfortable enough to let her walls down. She realized in this moment that this was the first time in a long time that they had spent time together just the two of them without babies or other friends disturbing them. She’d missed it.

“Everything’s going to change, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Gina tells him after a while of just sitting in silence sipping their beers.

“I think everything’s been changing since we both started working at the nine-nine; we just didn’t notice until now.” Jake replies and honestly he’s completely right. 

Just looking back at the last 3 years alone can show you how far they have come and how much their lives have changed you can see the significance. Neither of them are living the same life they were 3 years ago. But, with Gina selling Nanna’s place and moving she’s drawing the line under something that’s been a constant in their lives for as long as either of them can remember. It’s the ending of an era, the final page of the chapter; and while the two of them sit on the roof, pondering idea of the next chapter in both their lives, Gina wonders if she’s ready. The next few months are going to be filled with changes, filled with her getting up the courage to finally sell nanna’s apartment, watching her oldest and dearest friend become someone’s husband in the craziest, best wedding ever and figuring out motherhood one step at a time. And although these changes might feel daunting and possibly terrifying to Gina, she knows that the one thing that will never change is her friendship with Jake. No matter where they go she can always count on him being by her side – as long as he doesn’t end up in prison again – and that brings her some form of comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, my first ever b99 fic. Honestly i'm surprised it's not a peraltiago fic. (i do plan on writing some peraltiago in the future)
> 
> I'm not really sure where this came from, I'm not a huge fan of Gina, but I do really like her friendship with Jake and wish it was explored more in the show, and I was watching The Apartment and I guess this happened.
> 
> As you can probably tell from my fic I'm not a huge fan of Gina as a mom, I know they had to write off Chelsea for a little while as she was on maternity leave herself. But I just never saw Gina as a mom figure and I feel the writers could have found a much more suitable and creative way to explain/excuse Gina's absence. 
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading this. I'd really appreciate any comments or feedback since this is my first b99 fic and I would love to keep writing for this fandom so all feedback will be useful and appreciated moving forward with my writing.


End file.
